untold stories
by danielle.wieringa.1
Summary: You are traveling with Thorin's company for weaks and Thorin wanted to abandon you while you were hurt but luckily Fili is there to save you.


You were walking with the company for some weeks now, but you still felt like you didn't belong here. None of the dwarves seemed to like you and they kept talking about you behind your back. It has been raining for 3 days is a row and there was no place to find shelter or spend the night. You've been walking for 3 days in a row, every now and then you would fall into a slumber on your pony and you would be rudely awoken by a yelling, grumpy Thorin. He didn't even want you to come on this journey and if you would fall asleep your pony would slow them down. And then, after what seemed like ages, it stopped raining and you could finally set up a camp. The forest floor was still wet but on your bedroll it was nice and dry. Everyone laid out their bedrolls when you heard an angry Thorin walking towards you bedroll. "You were slowing us down the last 3 days." He said. You had no idea how to answer, so you just nodded. "Now it feels to me like you have a debt you have to pay us." You looked up at Thorin. You didn't have any money. You thought you wouldn't need them on your journey. Luckily Thorin started to speak again. "You can start by bringing us some water for the food." You nodded again, you were too afraid to open your mouth and say something stupid. So you went off in search of a river, which was bloody impossible to find. After 10 minutes you managed to find a small pond. The water looked clear enough for the food, so you dipped the bottle in it and went back to the camp. You were halfway back when you heard a noise from the forest. You quickly drew your sword but you were too late. A giant black warg jumped out of the forest and put its teeth in your torso. You cried out in pain and swung your sword around desperately in an attempt to kill the beast. You managed to hit its eye and the beast ran howling away. You lay on the forest floor and let out a sigh of relief. But when you tried to get up you felt a sting in your belly. You looked down and saw that your shirt was now full of blood. But sure no one of the company would care about that. So you made your way back to the camp and before anyone would notice you returned you put on your coat to hide your blood soaked shirt. "What took you so long?" There was Thorin. When you turned around to face him you saw his face going red with anger. You forgot the bottle of water after the warg attack! "You're not going to tell me you FORGOT the bottle with water, right?" You failed to answer his question. "Y/n? Have you forgotten to return the bottle with water?" he asked in a what seemed like gentle voice. You managed a tiny nod. "You can do nothing right can you? You're a spoiled brat and you get everything done for her without even stretching a finger! I told you you had no place amongst us! You are no longer a part of the company! Take your belongings and leave!" You felt tears streaming down your face while you started to run away from the company, not to return. Where you would go to you had no idea. But it doesn't matter. As long as you could get as far away from the company as possible it was fine. But after a couple meters of running you felt your body going weak. You managed to drag yourself to the pond where you had filled the bottle and started to undress yourself. Now you could see the damage the warg had caused. Your whole torso was covered in blood and there seemed to be a hole in your belly as deep as warg teeth could grow. You walked into the water. At first it was not deep but the further you would walk into the water the deeper it went. You were now with your wounded belly just above the water. As you sunk yourself fully into the water you felt the pain shooting through your body. The water was cool and had a cleaning effect on your wounds. After you adjusted to the low temperature of the water you collapsed into the deep water and started to drown.

"Uncle!" Fili shouted. He couldn't believe what his uncle just said. Were they to abandon you now? While you couldn't even defend yourself? That was a ridiculous idea! "Some people just don't belong in adventures like these Fili. One day you'll be king and you'll understand." But Fili couldn't take this order from his uncle. Not this time. "I belong with the lass" That was all Fili said and with that he was off. Running through the woods in the direction you just went. He slowed down when he saw your clothes on the floor next to the pond. Fili gulped but finally he dared to look at the pond. He stiffened in shock. There you were. Fully naked as you slowly walked into the pond, hesitating only a moment before you dipped your torso into the water but you kept your head above it. And then the pond was turning red. He saw you standing in the middle of the pond for a second and then he saw you collapsing into the deep world of blue. Fili didn't hesitate a moment and shrugged of his clothes until he was in his underwear and he jumped in pond. As soon as he found your body he wrapped you up into his arms and started running back towards the camp.

"Oin! Help!" Fili yelled as he reached the camp. All of the dwarves faces were turning all shades of red as Fili dragged your naked body into the camp. He laid you down on your bedroll and Oin started to look at your wounds. He put his fingers in your neck searching for pulse. He sighed in relief as he found it. "Fili! Try to wake her up!" Fili obeyed and sat down next to your head and started to talk to you while he took your hand in his and started to squeeze it gently. After a few squeezes your eyes flickered open and you saw the form of a dwarf sitting next to you. Oin shot an apologetic look at Fili but Fili simply nodded. Oin took this as a confirmation that he could start stitching your wounds. You let out a scream of pain as the needle dug into your flesh. "Hush lass, easy, you will feel better in a couple of minutes." You recognised the voice of the dwarf who was sitting next to you. "Fili?" You asked weakly. "Aye lass, it's me. Why didn't you tell us you were hurt?" You could hear the concern in his voice. Just when you were about to answer his question you passed out because of the pain.

You woke up a few hours later, blinking a couple of times to get a clear view of your surroundings. Fili was still sitting next to you and held your tiny, soft hands in his big ones and squeezed gently. "We were worried about you lass. Why didn't you tell us you were hurt?" This time you were able to answer his question. "I felt like you didn't care about me and that I didn't belong in this company." "Oh Y/n…" he placed a soft kiss on your nose. "We do care about you, and don't you forget that I love you." Fili started to tell how he saved you while you told him about the warg attack. After the exchange of a lot of stories you fell asleep in Fili's arms. He pressed a kiss to your temple and whispered "goodnight lass" before falling to sleep himself.


End file.
